


If only ...

by killing_kurare



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hinted Abuse, Hinted torture, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara cannot keep herself from visiting Azula</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only ...

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- blood  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100-women.livejournal.com/)**100_women** \- blood

Azula screams and cries, but Katara does not make a sound. She’s not reacting at all, her face a mask of indifference. Only her arms are moving as she bends Azula’s extremities this way and that, doesn’t care about the cracking noise now and then.

“Just because of you, so many had to suffer,” she finally murmurs, more to herself than to her captive.

“Even though you’re nothing but a girl. Nothing special. The same blood that flows through you also flows through so many others,” Katara continues and twists the firebender’s arms.

“And yet you’ve decided to become the monster you are now,” she concludes, keeping Azula in an uncomfortable pose. Katara can feel that she’s trying to fight it, tries to regain control, but it’s useless. The bloodbender perfected her skills over time, and now she can even control Azula without her being held by chains.

After a while the only sound is tormented whimpering. At some point Azula just stops screaming and fighting and surrenders to Katara; and that moment is the reason she keeps coming back again and again.

She approaches the former princess and makes her raise her head, looks her straight in the eyes. Azula’s are red and filled with tears, but it is in this moment Katara can see the hurt girl inside. No fire-bender; no princess; no monster. Simply Azula.

No rage, no revengefulness, no hate. Simply sadness.

Katara sighs and caresses Azula’s cheek. “If only you would stay this way …”


End file.
